


Sakumi

by WanSue



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF OFC, Gen, Haruno Clan - Freeform, Liberal use of Sexy Jutsu, Not Beta Read
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: Tengo por ahí un prompt en que Sakura tiene por hermana gemela a un personaje original llamado Sakumi. La premisa aquí es que ese personaje es una persona normal, de unos cuarenta años, que no sabe del mundo de Naruto, que llega allí y no puede dejar de ser mentalmente una adulta, y que mira esa sociedad con la opinión de que son todos un pelín idiotas. Sin interés alguno en volverse una asesina a sueldo, va viviendo su vida. No sabría decir si es una Mary Sue, para mí es bastante genial, es verdad, como si fuera BAMF, pero al mismo tiempo, lo es desde las sombras.
Relationships: OFC & Haruno Sakura, OFC & Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto & Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Sakumi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851139) by [WanSue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue). 



Uzumaki Naruto era un niño solitario, pese a sus muchos intentos por cambiar esa situación.

El pobre había sido expulsado del Orfanato con apenas cinco años de vida, ningún niño quería jugar con él y ni siquiera los adultos reparaban en su presencia más que para dirigirle palabras duras y muecas de disgusto.

A aquellas alturas de su vida, tan solo un pequeño número de personas había sido mínimamente cordial con él -los cinco desconocidos que se turnaban para seguirle sin dejar que les viera y el viejo Hokage, que le había llevado a la que sería su nueva casa después de vivir unas semanas en el Distrito Rojo.

Y no es que Naruto no se esforzara por cambiar aquella situación, pero todos sus esfuerzos resultaban infructuosos en su mayoría, salvo por alguna travesura que el niño no había llegado a clamar como suya ante el resto de habitantes de la Villa.

En otras circuntancias, Uzumaki Naruto habría crecido para convertirse en un poderoso shinobi de firmes convicciones que ganaba sus enfrentamientos a base de fuerza de voluntad y poder de convencimiento. En estas, el joven sacrificio fue capaz de hacer una amiga de su edad mientras trataba de comprar comida.

Después de todo, en esta dimensión existía una niña llamada Haruno Sakumi.

Las gemelas Haruno compartían un profundo amor por la lectura, al igual que una apariencia idéntica. Pero, donde la más joven de ambas quería ser capaz de llevarse bien con otros niños de su edad, la mayor era indiferente a las opiniones de éstos y prefería evitarlos.

Así que cuando con cinco años Sakura inició una amistad con Yamanaka Ino y se empeñó en que quería ser kunoichi igual que ella, sus padres no pusieron tantas trabas como habrían hecho si ella se tratase de su única hija. Después de todo, Sakumi había decidido que ella cargaría orgullosamente con el legado de la familia de su padre y se convertiría un día en la Cabeza de Familia de los Haruno -un clan de civiles con extensos contactos en el mundo mercantil que rebasaba incluso las fronteras del País de Hierro-.

Cuando con apenas seis años y habiendo comenzado recientemente a asistir a la Academia, Sakura decidió que Sasuke-kun era el chico más guay de Konoha y por tanto ella se esforzaría en llamar su atención volviéndose la más bonita, Sakumi decidió cargar también con el legado familiar de su madre -si bien es cierto que Mebuki había formado parte por varios años de las Fuerzas Genin, su familia habían sido tradicionalmente samurais por muchas generaciones y al igual que todas las Hijas ella había aprendido el arte de la espada. Y más importante, a ocultarlo bajo los modales de una geisha incluso sin serlo-.

Haruno Sakumi era en muchos aspectos la perfecta hija de sus padres, habiendo crecido con una seria disposición para con asuntos de adultos y teniendo siempre cuidado de no dañar sus ropas. Sin embargo, ese mismo carácter que tan apta la volvía para ser la Heredera Haruno hacía que la niña fuera una adulta en miniatura, y tan responsable como uno. Quizás por eso sus padres confiaban más en ella para moverse por su cuenta, y más aún después de que la pelirrosa hiciera un par de sugerencias al aire con respecto a los negocios de su padre para los cuales la estaban preparando.

De cualquier modo, la cuestión es que ella podía salir de la casa familiar por su cuenta para ir a la Biblioteca Pública y sus padres tendrían la seguridad de que no le pasaría nada, a diferencia de a su hermana Sakura, que más de una vez había regresado con sus ropas desordenadas y completamente despeinada.

Por este motivo no estaban sus padres con ella la vez que fue a revisar por su cuenta el estado de las tiendas bajo el mandato de los Haruno, y cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver el apabullante tratamiento que un posible cliente estaba recibiendo frente a ella, sin que siquiera los otros clientes batieran una pestaña.

Aunque sus padres no le habían inculcado necesariamente a pensar por sí misma y cuestionar los motivos y porqués de la gente a su alrededor, igualmente Sakumi había aprendido a no tomar como incontestables las respuestas de otros adultos. Por eso, toparse con semejante tratamiento, y verlo además ejercido sobre alguien que debería tener su misma edad, no fue plato de gusto para la niña.

"Me gustaría inquirir con qué derecho se cree usted a tratar con tan deplorables maneras a un posible cliente" fueron las primeras palabras que Naruto escuchó de la que se convertiría en su mejor amiga.

Aquella misma noche, un último resporte por parte del ANBU que había estado siguiendo al rubio Sacrificio hizo su camino hasta la mesa del Tercero.

"... Hoy ha habido un cambio en la rutina del objetivo. Es posible que haya hecho su primer amiga" informó por último Rata. "¿Oh? Elabora" pidió Hiruzen con una sonrisa suave. "El objetivo estaba comprando en una tienda de verduras con poca suerte cuando la Heredera de los Haruno ha entrado en el local. Al ver el tratamiento dispensado sobre el objetivo ha procedido a expresar su decepcionada opinión acerca del recepcionista e incluso a amenazarlo con informar a su padre acerca del trato a los clientes que posee para asegurarse de que no volviese a repetirse algo similar".

"¿Y funcionó?" Hiruzen expulsó una bocanada de humo mientras escuchaba el resto del informe. "El objetivo recibió varias bolsas de bienes gratuitamente que la Heredera Haruno le ayudó a cargar hasta su casa y parecían hablar cordialmente. Al llegar y descubrir que el objetivo no sabía muy bien como cocinar Haruno cortó algunas frutas y verduras y empezó a preparar una ensalada, antes de volver a su casa. Una vez llegó, procedió a informar a su padre igualmente de la conducta del dependiente."

No hubieron de pasar muchos días hasta que determinaron que Haruno Sakumi era una civil inofensiva, nacida y criada en la Villa que no influiría malamente sobre su Sacrificio Humano.

Generalmente Naruto utilizaba su Sexy Jutsu para escapar de los adultos, pero Sakkun fue la primera en verle las jugosas aplicaciones con las que podría mejorar su calidad de vida a la hora de interactuar obligatoriamente con otros civiles -para el disgusto de la niña, incluso sus padres consideraban aquella actitud para con su único amigo aceptable, y aquel había sido el punto de no retorno para la pelirrosa, que empezó a planear seriamente el contrataque basado en travesuras cuya seriedad dependía del nivel de abuso sufrido por Naruto-.

Había comenzado como una forma de ocultarse a simple vista para ver sin molestias los resultados de sus bromas hasta que se dio cuenta de que _aquello_ era lo que estaban buscando. Una manera de poder presentar Naruto a sus padres sin que trataran de convencerle para que dejara de ser su amiga, una forma de que este pudiese comprar comida a un precio razonable.

A Sakumi le encantaba leer, ya fuera mitología o Historia, y era dueña de una mente más crítica que la de gran parte de los adultos que vivían en la Villa. Sakumi poseía también una sensibilidad firmemente acompasada con el chakra de los varios ANBU que les habían ido persiguiendo durante las últimas semanas. Además, el tratamiento de su amigo le había proporcionado aún más desconfianza en el sistema de la que ya disponía naturalmente.

Por tanto, después de una semana en que ninguno de sus perseguidores habituales había dado señales de vida, y de que nadie nuevo había aparecido en sus cercanías siguiendo algún tipo de patrón, Sakumi arrastró a Naruto a la Biblioteca Pública para enseñarle algo que había estado ponderando ya desde que plantara sus ojos sobre su primer amigo.

Si bien los genin o chunin que atendían al mostrador de la Biblioteca se aseguraban de que nadie tomara prestados tratados por encima de su nivel, tampoco se mataban tanto a comprobar si un par de niños se colaban donde no deberían. Y si bien mucha de la información disponible para el público había sido manipulada, Sakumi nunca había tomado por ciertas las enseñanzas oficiales; colaboraba en su persecución del conocimiento el negocio de su padre y los varios viajes de negocios en que le había acompañado.

Así que cuando Sakumi vio la primera oportunidad la tomó, para enseñarle a su amigo la fotos que había encontrado de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, y los tres pergaminos enrollados con técnicas del Clan Uzumaki que había podido sustraer del carromato de sus padres, y le contó sus varias teorías al otro niño.

Uzumaki Naruto podía comprender el valor de lo que su amiga creía haber descubierto, si resultaba ser cierto. Si la información acerca de sus posibles padres y Clan había sido encubierta por el viejo Hokage como todos los indicios apuntaban, el que su amiga hubiese sacado aquella comspiración a la luz podría acarrearle muchos problemas.

Así que Naruto no le dijo una palabra a nadie sobre aquello.

Al día siguiente Sakumi le presentaba su madre a su mejor amiga, Nakumi-chan.

Naruto tenía unos seis años y medio cuando Sakumi confirmó sus sospechas de que su amigo no sabía leer muy bien. Con casi siete años la pelirrosa empezó a enseñarle a leer y escribir, y llegó tan lejos como para ir a las clases de la Academia en lugar de su hermana cuando ësta enfermó por un día, deseosa de ver cómo le iban las cosas a su amigo allí.

Con ayuda de Naruto, que le había explicado que Sakura no se llevaba con él, y la colaboración de Ino que se pensaba que aquello era para mantener el record de asistencia perfecta de su hermana, Sakumi fue capaz de impersonar a su gemela impecablemente, y conseguir lo que había ido a buscar.

Principalmente, ver la manera en que los profesores enseñaban a Naruto -mal- y la poca motivación que despertaban en él, y comprobó la mucha rabia que esta situación le provocaba.

Podría decirse que Sakumi tenía muchas cosas en su plato ya; después de todo prepararse para heredar el liderazgo sobre una familia de mercaderes y nómadas y superar las expectativas maternas con respecto a su capacidad para protegerse a sí misma era de por sí bastante para una niña, sin contar tampoco con el tiempo que pasaba con su mejor amigo planeando trastadas y pequeñas venganzas para los borregos que dominaban la Villa; decidir que ya que nadie quería enseñarle, recaería entonces sobre sus hombros el que su mejor amigo fuese autosuficiente, competente, eficaz y eficiente como el mejor sería justamente considerado como una imposibilidad.

Así que mientras su amigo afirmaba sus habilidades lecto-escritoras ella tomaba prestados los libros de su hermana para leerlos y comprender lo que su amigo quería aprender, y cribar también enseñanzas estúpidas o que le darían a su amigo una ilusión acerca de su futura profesión que nada tenía que ver con la realidad.

Hablando en plata, Sakumi no tenía en buen concepto a los Kages, ni mucho menos la Voluntad de Fuego. Y no porque aquella filosofía fuera necesariamente mala, sino porque era una herramienta más para asegurar la obediencia ciega de los shinobi. Porque el hombre que su nombre emulaba había sido consumido por seguir aquella creencia por sus mismos congéneres, siendo empujado al suicidio.

Hatake Sakumo era en sus ojos un héroe perdido debido a las incongruentes expectativas de la Villa. A partir de él, de conocer su historia, Sakumi había investigado privadamente las historias de los más famosos shinobis de Konohagakure.

Por eso desde el momento en que Sakumi empezó a enseñarle a Naruto lo que él debería estar aprendiendo en clase él tuvo clara la realidad de un shinobi, que mata y roba a otras personas siguiendo las órdenes de su Kage. Y aún más importante, tenía muy presente la importancia de la desinformación y el redirigir las miradas sobre él hasta que vieran a alguien completamente inofensivo.

Naruto y Sakumi tenían ocho años cuando esquivaron a una marabunta de civiles durante el Festival del Zorro que se celebraba cada año durante el cumpleaños del niño. Inocentemente el rubio había pensado que, quizás, después de tantos años podría visitarlo con su propio aspecto en compañía de su mejor amiga. Nada más lejos de la realidad, como podía comprobarse por el labio partido que había recibido de uno de sus perseguidores.

Él y su amiga acabaron refugiándose en la casa de esta, donde pudieron ver con perplejidad como la herida misma desaparecía a gran velocidad ante sus ojos. Asombrados se miraron el uno al otro; aquello era una mina más de posibilidades, aunque no fuesen a comprobar inmediatamente cuál era el límite de aquella habilidad.

Cuando Sakumi tenía once años dañó significativamente a un hombre violento que había tratado de someterla mientras viajaba con sus padres de vuelta a Konoha con un cargamento de sedas y dos pergaminos con Tecnicas de Sellado del Clan Uzumaki. Por la posición de sus heridas y la mucha sangre que estaba perdiendo Sakumi sabía que sin tratamiento inmediato el hombre podía morir o quedar con secuelas graves como mínimo.

Ocultó el cuerpo lo mejor posible antes de regresar por donde aquel bruto la había alejado del carromato de sus padres, antes de ser interceptada a medio camino por uno de los shinobi que sus padres habían contratado como su protección.

Cuando Naruto tenía doce años ya hacía seis en que mantenía consistentemente el puesto del último estudiante de clase, aprobando por los pelos lo suficiente para pasar al siguiente curso y sin haber mostrado interés alguno en cosas como la Historia, las Matemáticas o las Técnicas de Sellado. Tenía memorizados varios juegos de katas de taijutsu -el estilo de la Academia en dos partes, correcta e incorrectamente, aparte del estilo Uzumaki-, dominaba dos de las tres técnicas de ninjutsu básicas de la Academia y sabía cuál era la naturaleza de su chakra.

No era ningún estúpido pese a basar su primera impresión alrededor de aquella máscara, por lo que cuando Mizuki le habló de la otra forma de ser aprobado, Naruto fue directamente al Despacho del viejo Hokage y le contó lo que Mizuki le había dicho – pero redirigiendo su vista.

"¡No te lo tomes a mal, abuelo, pero Mizuki-sensei dijo que si conseguía hacerme con esa técnica y dominarla podría aprobar el examen y volverme un shinobi de Konoha!" gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y una sonrisa emocionada, justo antes de volver su Sexy Jutsu en contra del anciano con toda su fuerza, dejándole fuera de combate en medio de la tarde.

En el revuelo que causó aquella declaración más la neutralización del Hokage Naruto fue capaz de leer el pergamino y comprender aquella técnica. Y, tal y como había previsto, después el viejo Hokage mismo le entregó su propio hitai-ate.

Una semana más tarde Naruto esperaba aburrido la llegada de su instructor junto a Sakura y Sasuke. Nada más saber los nombres de sus compañeros genin decidió que no había manera de que ninguno de ellos llegase a saber de lo que ocultaba su máscara. _Ni loco llegarán estos inútiles a conocerme_ , pensó con obvio desagrado. Por lo menos Shikamaru era capaz de proporcionarle un módico de conversación inteligente sin el riesgo de irle con el cuento a nadie. En un día bueno Sakura era insoportable -Naruto se preguntaba muchas veces al día cómo era posible que Sakkun fuese la hermana mayor de aquella arpía- y Sasuke era un arrogante incapaz de ver más allá de sus narices. En cuanto a su instructor... Hatake Kakashi debería probarse a sí mismo antes de que Naruto decidiera si merecía la pena cultivar una relación con el jounin.

Naruto no apreció los siguientes dos meses con el Equipo 7; lo único bueno que tenía era que todas las tardes sin excepción Kakashi se las dejaba libres porque salía prácticamente huyendo antes de que le pudieran hacer siquiera una pregunta. Tras los primeros dos días Naruto decidió que dejaría varios de sus clones bajo diversas apariencias con su Sexy Jutsu para que hicieran cosas más importantes, como comprar comida, mejorar su competencia con los Sellos o practicar su taijutsu y puntería.

Sasuke parecía tener peor humor cada día, y los gritos y exclamaciones de Sakura ayudaban tanto como cuando la pelirrosa se encontraba desmayada en el suelo por causa de su débil cuerpo, derivado de sus malos hábitos alimenticios y poca práctica física. Kakashi era, a sus ojos, un cobarde.

Por eso cuando salieron a su primera Misión de Rango C Naruto no estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que se estaba yendo al carajo. Con suerte, Kakashi estaría más pendiente de Tazuna que de cómo el último de la clase era sorprendentemente competente con el trabajo de campo.

Al igual que el jounin, Naruto reconoció a Zabuza inmediatamente. A diferencia de este, el rubio se hacía una idea de por qué estaba el ex-shinobi de Kiri trabajando como mercenario para Gato así que cuando le atacó bajo la ilusión de ser un shuriken, le coló también uno de sus clones al que había dado forma de hoja verde.

Sin saber de esto, mientras el Equipo 7 esperaba en la casa de Tazuna a que Kakashi despertara, el clon de Naruto negociaba sus vidas en una balanza contra las de Gato y sus hombres. Después de todo, Sakumi heredaría el Clan Haruno, y ella misma compartía la opinión de Zabuza, así que en realidad el intercambio de lealtades entre Gato y Naruto no era tan difícil: Sakumi colaboraría con la revolución de Kiri si Zabuza respetaba de vida de Naruto y su Equipo y se volvía contra Gato en su lugar, tomando gran parte de lo que este les hubiese robado a los pobres ciudadanos del País de las Olas.

Naruto estuvo a esto de negarse a participar en los Exámenes Chunin. Sinceramente, el Equipo 7 no estaba _para nada_ preparado para participar en una actividad altamente mortal. Era más probable que acabaran mutilados de alguna forma en vez de ser promovidos, pero al final el rubio decidió que si los demá querían participar, lejos de él el negárselo; cuando aprendiesen acerca del mundo real quizás tendrían suerte para vivir un día más.

Durante la segunda parte del Examen maldijo a los cuatro vientos acerca del armamento de mierda que su compañera tenía. ¿Quién, exactamente _quién_ se llevaba tan pocas armas a un examen en que su equipamiento es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte? Por no hablar de Sasuke, que fue incapaz de irse en el momento en que vio que él era el objetivo de Orochimaru y por eso acabó con un peculiar sello en la base del cuello.

Aunque la guindilla la proporcionó Kakashi cuando le llevó hasta Ebisu para que fuera su instructor por el mes siguiente. Naruto le despistó con una bomba de humo y se fue adoptando el aspecto de Nakumi para reunirse con Sakkun y trazar un plan de ataque. Afortunadamente, su mejor amiga nunca le había dejado en la estacada y no iba a empezar ahora.

Al final del Examen y la Invasión de Orochimaru las gemelas Haruno se encontraban frente al montón de escombros que había sido su casa. Unos metros más allá, al otro extremo de la calle, se encontraban varios cuerpos en fila, entre los que estaban los de sus padres. Haruno Kizashi y Haruno Mebuki no deberían haber estado en la Villa; tras ser avisados por Gaara de que Orochimaru planeaba invadir Konoha durante la tercera fase del Examen Sakumi había logrado que fueran a un viaje de negocios. No había sido difícil considerando que Sakura ni siquiera participaría tras haber sido descalificada en la ronda clasificatoria al final de la segunda fase.

Aparentemente, los Haruno habían regresado a tiempo de ser atacados por los shinobi de Oto, y ninguna de sus hijas lo había sabido; Sakura porque había ido a apoyar a Sasuke-kun en el Examen y Sakumi que había ido a ver a Naruto empleando henge.

Menos mal que la mayor sí había sabido acerca de la invasión y había trasladado varias ropas y reliquias familiares e incluso comida al segundo sótano que había por debajo de su casa, sino probablemente no tendrían nada más que ponerse aparte de lo que tenían puesto. Mientras la Villa asistía al funeral del Tercer Hokage, varios clones de Naruto se dedicaban a reconstruir la casa de los Haruno en compañía de la propia Sakumi -a quien Naruto había sustituído en el entierro con otro de sus clones-.

Menos de una semana más tarde, Naruto acompañaba a Jiraiya en la búsqueda de la futura Hokage, Senju Tsunade. El viejo pervertido había conocido al rubio mientras comía ramen en el Ichiraku, y había resultado ser un Maestro en el Arte de los Sellos; cuando Naruto supo de esto le pidió que le enseñara utilizando pura y dura manipulación al mencionar que aquello era parte del legado de su familia. Jiraiya no tuvo muchas más opciones tras escuchar aquello.

Como el Sannin había acabado siendo mejor instructor de lo que Kakashi jamás fue en los últimos tres meses, a Naruto no le importó demasiado el acompañarle en busca de una anciana si significaba que iba a poder aprender más cosas de él. Empezando por el Rasengan, el cual sabía que era la técnica creada por su padre; y continuando por la red de contactos que tenía el Maestro Espía de Konoha. Y cuando se toparon de nuevo con Orochimaru y Kabuto, Naruto no se lo pensó dos veces antes de atacarles con su nueva y destructiva técnica, ya que sus decisiones habían puesto a su amiga en peligro.

Tsunade y Shizune acabaron viajando con ellos de vuelta a la Villa.

En su ausencia Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke habían seguido entrenando, o por lo menos encontrándose una vez por semana, y coincidió que aquel día el Equipo 7 se reunía en el mismo lugar en que Naruto acababa de encontrar a Sakkun -algo no demasiado extraño, teniendo en cuenta que Sakumi había ido a llevarle la comida a su hermana, preocupada por lo poco que esta ingería-.

Si bien no era la primera vez que Kakashi se topaba con Sakumi, sí que lo era estando esta cerca de su gemela y descubriendo por tanto que la vana chiquilla a la que entrenaba no era la misma niña que cada semana dejaba flores en la Roca Monumento y frente a la tumba de su padre. Cuando Sasuke la vio, vestida con una yukata verde claro decorada con flores de cerezo y un obi blanco, sin mencionar las elaboradas sandalias rojas y su cabello recogido en un complejo peinado, apartó la mirada con un bufido de desprecio, inmediatamente tachándola de débil al igual que su hermana.

Sakumi avanzó hasta su hermana, le dejó el bento en sus manos y se dirigió directamente a Kakashi. "Es un placer el conocer al instructor de mi hermana pequeña, y es un honor para el Clan Haruno que se trate de usted, Hatake Kakashi del Sharingan, único hijo y heredero de Hatake Sakumo, el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha. En nombre de mi familia le agradezco sus enseñanzas" proclamó con serenidad antes de incorporarse de la respetuosa reverencia que le había dirigido, para refererirse a su hermana pequeña. "Espero, Sakura, que estés aprovechando al máximo este periodo en que uno de los mejores jounin de nuestra Villa se trata de tu instructor".

"Hn" resopló Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei es un vago que nunca llega a tiempo y Sakura es la más patética y debilucha kunoichi que podíamos tener en este Equipo. Aunque asumo que tu de eso no sabes mucho, siendo una simple civil".

En silencio, Naruto se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrir su sonrisa entretenida. Sakumi nunca había tenido en buen concepto a Sasuke a raíz de las muchas cosas que le había contado el rubio, igual que tampoco respetaba la disposición de su hermana, que había olvidado el trabajo duro en favor de tratar de conquistar al más arrogante niñato en kilómetros a la redonda.

Sakumi sonrió con dulzura, instantes antes de posicionarse con rapidez a la espalda de Sasuke, empuñado en cada una de sus manos un kodachi. El de la izquierda lo tenía posicionado sobre el cuello del Uchiha, el otro empuñaba en dirección al estómago de aquel.

"Si bien es cierto que yo no he entrenado para ser una shinobi de nuestra Villa, creía que tú sí. Más aún, creía que teniendo a Hatake-dono como tu instructor, por lo menos habrías aprendido a mirar más allá de la primera impresión. O que habrías descubierto hace tiempo que la arrogancia te matará" añadió con una sonrisa suave antes de separarse de él -rozándole levemente para dejar un diminuto corte en su cuello- para volver a colocarse frente a él.

"Mi nombre es Haruno Sakumi; soy la Cabeza de mi Familia y la heredera de mi madre y sus técnicas familiares, y no te equivoques. Yo no tengo ningún respeto por ti; mis padres han muerto por una invasión que ha ocurrido parcialmente con el objetivo de secuestrarte a ti. Así que si se te ocurre seguir a Orochimaru para volverte más poderoso por una causa que no tiene sentido, tú que deshonras a tus predecesores, yo no tendré ninguna pena cuando te mate" le informó con metódica frialdaz y apreciable desprecio en su mirada. "Hatake-dono, Sakura, Naruto" con un seco asentimiento ella comenzó a marcharse.

Con rabia y ciertamente humillado Sasuke quiso intentar atacarla. Para sorpresa de todo el Equipo 7, Naruto se interpuso entre ellos y derribó al de pelo negro demostrando apenas esfuerzo. Acto seguido convocó a un clon que empleó el Sexy Jutsu para convertirse en Nakumi antes de entrecruzar su brazo con el de Sakumi con alegría.

Sakura reconoció perpleja a la única amiga que su hermana había llevado a casa jamás, antes de volver su mirada incrédula a Naruto, que inusualmente serio mantenía a Sasuke en el suelo sin posibilidad de que este se liberara. El rubio, tras posar sus azules ojos sobre los miembros de su Equipo, suspiró ligeramente antes de liberar un suspiro y convocar ocho clones más. Tres de ellos cambiaron su apariencia para adoptar la del resto del Equipo 7; los otros cuatro se colocaron en forma de cuadrado y aplicaron un Sello a cada esquina con el Naruto original en el centro. "Sello Cero: Redirección Sensorial".

Los cuatro se encontraron rodeados por una pantalla semitransparente de color naranja a través de la cual podían ver a sus dobles practicando como si fuese un día normal. Frente a ellos Naruto se quitaba de encima de Sasuke y les devolvía una mirada calculadora. "Asumo, Kakashi-sensei, que queréis saber qué acaba de pasar".

Sentándose con las piernas cruzadas invitó al resto a hacer lo mismo. "Venga, vamos, no os cortéis, sentáos". Cuando todos, incluyendo a un encabronado Sasuke, se encontraban sentados en corrillo, Naruto comenzó a hablar. "No sé si todos aquí sois conscientes de que prácticamente Konoha en su totalidad me odia, por razones que no descubriré a menos que la Hokage me dé permiso para ello. Ya, Sasuke, ya sé que esto no te importa una mierda. Es para dar un poco de contexto" añadió por lo bajo tras mirar al cielo pidiendo paciencia. "Sakkun y yo nos conocimos cuando estaba tratando de comprar comida; el vendedor iba a venderme hortalizas en mal estado por un precio alto. Muy alto, sobre todo a ojos de la hija del señor que le había contratado, que procedió a tildarle de incompetente y asegurar que su padre sabría de las condiciones en que vendía comestibles, los precios y su mal trato al cliente."

"A partir de entonces ella y yo empezamos a vernos más. Me habría gustado que ella se apuntara a la Academia conmigo, pero no podía porque su hermana también quería ir y una de las dos debía heredar los negocios de los Haruno; al ser la mayor y ver a su hermana pequeña tan ilusionada por convertirse en ninja Sakkun decidió que podríamos seguir siendo amigos aunque no fuésemos al mismo colegio. Sin embargo vuestros padres" siguió contando Naruto, desviando la mirada del ojo de Kakashi para ir a posarla sobre Sakura, "al igual que el resto de civiles, me odiaban, y le prohibieron seguir hablando conmigo."

En ese momento el rubio mostró una amplia sonrisa. "Ya por aquel entonces Sakumi era muy cabezota y se negaba a escuchar las estupideces del ganado; concluyó que vuestros padres habían caído también en la mentalidad cerrada de todo inepto y procedió a encontrarse conmigo fuera de ojos familiares, ayudándome a planear bromas y travesuras a modo de retribución por la forma en que los habitantes de la Villa siempre me habían tratado. Y cuando creé mi Sexy Jutsu, fue la primera en proponer que lo empleara para conocer a sus padres; sería la broma definitiva" finalizó cruzándose de brazos. "Si lo que te preguntas es por qué tu hermana sabe cómo defenderse con espadas, ella puede contártelo con más detalles, pero tengo entendido que vuestra madre provenía de una familia de samurais del País del Hierro. Cuando empezamos la Academia tu madre te habría enseñado, pero de aquellas empezaste a seguir a 'Sasuke-kun' y tu madre pensó que sería mejor esperar a que te lo tomases en serio; como Sakumi ya trabajaba duro para convertirse en una digna Cabeza de Familia y sería probablemente atacada en el futuro Mebuki-baa la enseñó para que tuviera un medio por el que protegerse" concluyó con una sonrisa antes de empezar a levantarse. "Habiendo contado todo lo que pienso decir acerca del tema, ¿por qué no empezamos a entrenar ya, chicos?"

En circunstancias normales Kakashi habría informado al Hokage acerca de lo que había descubierto acerca de Sakumi, quien de alguna manera le daba mala espina por haber ocultado sus habilidades del resto de la sociedad. Especialmente cuando una niña como ella habría sido una fantástica adición a los Shinobi de Konoha.

Sin embargo, Naruto ya les había dejado claro que arrasaría con cualquiera que tratase de dañarla. No le importaba Konoha per sé, tan solo hasta el punto en que era el lugar en que él y su amiga vivían, y así lo había comunicado sin palabras. Sacarla de en medio no era una opción, y de cualquier forma, no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Por lo menos uno de sus genin tenía clara su posición en el mundo real, y con suerte era lo suficientemente habilidoso como para mantenerse con vida. Y gracias a aquel par, sus otros genin habían recibido un singular encontronazo con la realidad, bien merecido además.

Haruno Sakumi era una chiquilla atípica. Pese a los varios años en que había perseguido a Naruto como parte de su guardia ANBU, ni siquiera él había advertido la preclara perspicacia de su amiga ni los retorcidos valores que ésta le había inculcado al hijo de su maestro. Valores, pese a todo, por los que debería darle las gracias, ya que le mantendrían con vida.

Revisando en el Archivo los informes que se tenían de ella, concluyó que debía tratarse de una niña genio, muy similar a como él mismo había sido pero desarrollada en otras áreas. Aquello fue una sorpresa, nunca antes habiendo contemplado la posibilidad de que los civiles tuviesen también sus propios genios. Qué interesante cuestión.

Procedió entonces a seguirla discretamente, tratando de comprenderla. Apenas una pre-adolescente, pero con una cabeza más firmemente asentada sobre sus hombros que la que otros jounin tenían. Capaz de sacar adelante su casa por su cuenta, manteniéndola ordenada, dirigiendo la reconstrucción de los negocios previamente mantenidos por su padre -con fondos suficientes para pedir misiones de Rango D que eran cumplimentadas por Naruto-, manteniendo conversaciones cordiales con anteriores socios de negocios, y capaz también de cocinar comidas nutritivas para sí misma y su hermana.

Esa era otra cosa; aparentemente no se había encargado de aquel aspecto anteriormente y no tenía ni idea hasta que se responsabilizó de ello de lo mal que comía su hermana. En días recientes había tratado de hacerla olvidar aquellas costumbres tan detrimentes para su desarrollo.

Como Señora Haruno y dueña de la casa, y tras haberse descubierto su amistad con Naruto, éste había comenzado a vivir allí, para la frustración de Sakura. Sin embargo, al ser incapaz de alcanzarle y estando bajo la obligación de obedecer las palabras de su hermana a menos que quisiera abandonar la casa, Sakura tuvo que acostumbrarse al conocimiento de saber que, en alguna parte de la reconstruida casa, se encontraba su rubio compañero durmiendo, comiendo, estudiando.

Sería una mentira decir que Sasuke hizo caso de la advertencia de Sakumi, prefiriendo seguir a Orochimaru, convencido de que si se volvía más fuerte aquella arrogante niña sería incapaz de tocarle.

No teniendo ninguna conexión especial con él o con Sakura, una vez el Uchiha logró marcharse dejando atrás a Kimimaro, Naruto decidió no seguirle más allá. Lo que sí había hecho era impedir que Gaara matara al Kaguya, interesado en aquel joven. El juicioso empleo de un clon de sombra para hacerles creer a los shinobi de Konoha que aquel oponente se había escapado y proporcionarle la apariencia de Nakumi mediante el sexy jutsu le facilitaron el regreso a la Villa.

Una vez en la Casa Haruno depositó el inconsciente cuerpo en su cama, devolviéndole su verdadera apariencia para que su amiga le viera.

Sakumi había estudiado cuanto había caído en sus manos, y al oír hablar de sus habilidades pudo contarle sobre los orígenes de su Clan, hazañas, procedencia original. Al igual que los Uzumaki, era un Clan mayormente extinto. No sólo eso, era un joven enfermo al que le quedaban pocos meses de vida y que se proclamaba leal a Orochimaru. Quién sabía por qué.

De cualquier manera, Naruto sabía que a su amiga podría interesarle; después de todo, ella valoraba todo lo que fuera inusual. Además, si lograban que dirigiese esa lealtad hacia la pelirrosa, Naruto podría respirar tranquilo sabiendo que la dejaba en buenas manos.

Sakumi nunca podría sanar a nadie mediante chackra, no oficialmente al menos ya que se suponía que no tenía idea de cómo manejarlo. Sin embargo, era inteligente.

Que Naruto se fuera con el maestro Jiraiya a estudiar había contribuido grandemente a la mejora en su relación con Sakura. Que Sakumi la animase a hablar con Tsunade para aprender de ella hizo que su hermana menor se sintiera mucho mejor. Era verdad que había un sólo asunto que nunca tocaban, por respeto a las posiciones de la otra.

La mañana en que Naruto la informó de la marcha de Sasuke, Sakumi trenzó un diminuto mechón a un lado de su rostro, jurando cortarlo únicamente cuando hubiese retribuido su venganza. Sakura entrenaba con la esperanza de fortalecerse para poder traer a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha y no ser dejada atrás aún más por él, Naruto y Kakashi. Irónicamente, una vez se disolvió el Equipo 7 éste último comenzó a emplear parte de su tiempo en encontrarse con su hermana.

La primera vez que decidió hablar con ella lo hizo utilizando la conveniente excusa proporcionada por sus visitas semanales a la tumba de su padre y las flores que le dejaba. Sin embargo, una vez la escuchó hablar de lo que ella pensaba acerca de Sakumo, Kakashi fue incapaz de mantenerse alejado. Era reconfortante, saber que una ciudadana consideraba a su padre un héroe cuando todos los demás habían preferido olvidarle tras pintar su memoria con deshonor.

También lo era el simplemente conversar con ella; tras sus aniñadas facciones una mente tan desarrollada como la suya se escondía, dando lugar a interesantes conversaciones y opiniones poco convencionales.

La vez que regresó de una misión herido, resultó también en una jovencita que limpió el corte con cuidado y sin regañarle por su descuido. No hizo mucho, más allá de aclararlo con agua y darle unas puntadas, pero fue entretenido de ver. Hasta el momento las veces que se había herido le habían tratado con chakra, como era habitual en shinobi de alto rango como él, o simplemente las había dejado a su aire, despreocupado. Quizá ayudaba que ella no iba a forzarle a quedarse y él lo sabía.

Las estaciones fueron pasando, comida a comida, carta a carta. Sakumi había ido creando una diversa red de contactos, comenzando con Gaara, Kazekage actual de Sunagakure; siguiendo por Zabuza y Haku, guardaespaldas de cierta Terumi Mei que había logrado tomar Kirigakure tras asesinar a Yagura; y terminando por el propio Kaguya Kimimaro.

Tras aceptar al joven en su casa, empleó las enseñanzas de su hermana para mejorar su calidad de vida. No había mucho que pudiese hacer por él, no teniendo la maestría de la propia Tsunade, pero poseía el mismo control que Sakura y podía disponer de su tiempo para investigar su condición, que es lo que se dedicó a hacer, además de conversar con él.

La vida de aquel había sido bastante triste, llegando hasta el punto en que tan solo le importaba servir a su señor Orochimaru. _"Dices que eres feliz porque tu propósito ya ha sido cumplido, tras haber permitido que Uchiha Sasuke llegara hasta Orochimaru, ¿no es así? Ya que apenas te queda tiempo de vida"_ le había dicho la pelirrosa alrededor de un mes después de aceptarle en su casa y comenzar a tratar con él. _"En tal caso, si yo fuese a curar tu aflicción, ¿considerarías ayudarme?"_ le había retado mientras le ofrecía un vaso de leche.

Kimimaro seguía con vida tres años más tarde, para su sorpresa. Y Sakumi había cuidado de él todo aquel tiempo, con amabilidad y una cierta ternura maternal que él jamás había experimentado anteriormente. Había sido un periodo de tiempo bastante agradable, concentrado en curarse y sin combatir. Para un alma pacífica como la suya, había constituido una etapa liberadora en su vida.

Comprendiendo esto, Sakumi no le mandaría jamás a combatir en su nombre; prefería librar sus batallas personalmente, si era absolutamente necesario, y de todas formas ella se movía más en círculos mercantiles. En cambio, consciente de la niñez que pasó encerrado en una jaula, y sus posteriores años que vivió postrado en una cama, recayó sobre él el dudoso honor de ser su mensajero.

Utilizando como tapadera sus viajes de negocios, le pondría a trabajar como vendedor ambulante. Sería adecuado que vendiera sus productos, pero también que localizase manuscritos sobre los Uzumaki, que sirviese como puente entre las misivas que Zabuza y Gaara le mandaban. Además, como era fuerte, podría protegerse a sí mismo.

Meses antes de que Naruto regresara a la Villa de la Hoja, un renacido Kimimaro, con el cabello tintado de negro y apellidado Haruno salía de allí acompañando a su prima Haruno Sakumi para aprender los detalles del negocio familiar.

Epílogo:

Tsunade fue la primera sorprendida cuando la recién instaurada Mizukage inició charlas cordiales con Konoha.

Era extraño, y no podía evitar desconfiar de sus intenciones, pero al menos la otra mujer había depuesto al Mizukage anterior y estaba trabajando en desmantelar la sangrienta reputación de la Villa Oculta en la Niebla. Igual en otras circunstancias habría actuado de manera distinta, pero cuando Sabaku no Gaara la informó de que trataban de establecer relaciones cordiales con la Arena también, decidió aceptar aquello como muestra de buena fe.

Incluso aunque Danzo se tomase aquello como un indicio de futura traición.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeeno, esta es una idea que me bullía en la mocha desde Mayo de este año, única y exclusivamente por esa escena en que Sakumi conoce al Equipo 7 y le demuestra a Sasuke que no es nada comparado con ella. Ese fue todo el artífice de esto, sí. Luego llegó su amistad con Naruto, su comunicación con los de Kiri, y a Kimimaro ni le recordaba hasta que apareció y decidí que quería que éste cambiase de dueño para servir a alguien menos capullo que Orochimaru.
> 
> Como la política no se me da precisamente bien y no podría hacerle justicia a los personajes de Danzo y Tsunade en su baile de compromisos, decidí cortarlo aquí. Si alguien se siente inspirado por lo que podrían hacer o cómo modificarían el canon Sakumi y su equipo, que básicamente son Naruto, Kimimaro y de vez en cuando Kakashi, sois libres de intentarlo ^u^


End file.
